Many varieties of lighting fixtures are known, including ceiling mounted fixtures, wall mounted fixtures, floor standing lamps, table lamps, and the like. In some instances, users may wish to mount a lighting fixture in a corner between two walls. Corner mounted applications commonly require more precise alignment during installation than typical wall mounted light fixture applications. This is especially so in applications where the fixture and/or associated diffuser components are intended to closely align with the walls adjacent the corner, in fixtures that are installed at compound angles, and/or in fixtures that provide directed light distribution. Inaccurate alignment during installation can result in an uneven or incorrect light distribution, present a shoddy appearance, and in some instances may interfere with proper structural support and anchoring of the fixture onto the wall.
In order to provide proper alignment in corner mounted applications, previously known corner light fixtures have often required the provision of a specially configured housing and/or attachment base apparatus for containing associated wiring, switches, electronics, lamp sockets, etc. As a result, economies of scale available for higher volume standard fixture arrangements are generally unobtainable. Alternatively, specialized tools or mounting hardware may be required, which can also increase costs substantially. Many consumers prefer a fixture that they can install themselves, without the need for hiring an electrician or other professional to install.
Accordingly, it can be seen that needs exist for an improved corner mounted lighting fixture. It is to the provision of an improved corner mounted lighting fixture meeting these and other needs that the present invention is primarily directed.